


Wish!Verse: Vamp!Xander & Spike

by Spikedluv



Series: Five Ways Spike and Xander Didn’t Meet [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: Fall for S/X, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Drusilla visit the Master in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish!Verse: Vamp!Xander & Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fall for S/X. There's vampy stuff, so if that squicks you.... Wish'verse fic, in case the title didn't give it away, so vamp!Xander and vamp!Willow.
> 
> Written: September 22, 2005

Xander was standing behind the Master’s throne when they were escorted in. The female was beautiful, if ethereal was your type. It wasn’t his. He liked his partners with sass and zest, like Willow. A cock, if he was feeling particularly wild. The male, however, looked like he had attitude to spare.

Xander had already decided to find a way to convince the blond to help him wile away the daylight hours before they’d even been presented to the Master. As it turned out, they needed no introduction.

“Drusilla, my dear.”

The Master held out his hand to her. Drusilla climbed the stairs to the dias, swaying as if to music only she could hear, and knelt at his feet. She bowed her head and pressed her lips to the back of his pale, desiccated hand in homage.

“How lovely to see you again. I see you brought Spike with you.” The Master’s welcoming tone cooled a notch, but the vampire in question merely smirked in response.

“Oh! I couldn’t leave my Spike behind.” Drusilla tilted her head in a coquettish manner and her long dark hair fell over her face. “Not when we were both so looking forward to celebrating the success you’ve achieved here.”

The Master preened. “Is that so? Word of my accomplishment has reached the Continent, then?”

“Oh, yeah,” Spike said before Drusilla could respond. “Some of the Old Ones think it’s about time someone managed to civilize the Colonies.” He paused to let the compliment sink in, then continued. “Of course, others think you’re taking all the bloody fun out of being a vampire.”

It wasn’t difficult to tell which Spike believed as he looked around the room with an expression of disdain. An uneasy silence fell over those gathered as the Master, and everyone in the room, absorbed the meaning of Spike’s words.

Xander had discarded his plan to seduce the stranger the moment he realized that the two vampires were Drusilla and Spike. Their exploits were legendary, and while he might be a bit envious of the excitement that seemed to follow them everywhere, he’d heard enough about the both of them to figure out that staying away from them was the smart thing to do if you didn’t want to attract the wrong kind of attention. Rumor had it that they’d barely escaped a riot in Prague with their lives and that might be just a bit _too much_ excitement for Xander.

He now revised that decision once more. Spike might be exactly what they needed around here to stir things up. For a little while, anyway. He wondered where Willow was, she was missing all the fun.

As if he’d conjured her up, Willow slipped out of the shadows behind the throne. She knelt at the Master’s feet and rested her head on his knee. She might be gutsy and daring, but she knew exactly how to calm this savage beast with a show of meek submission, insincere as it was.

“We have company, Master, how nice. Such good timing. I was getting bored.” She reached out and fingered a strand of Drusilla’s hair. “And pretty, too.”

Drusilla turned into Willow’s touch and smiled at the compliment.

“Willow.” The Master petted Willow’s head. “I’d like you to meet Drusilla. And Spike.” The last was added on reluctantly.

“Drusilla.” Willow drew the name out. “How lovely.”

Xander could see the calculating gleam in Willow’s eyes as she tilted her head back and smiled up at the Master.

“I bet she’d like to play with Puppy and me.”

“I’m sure she would,” the Master said, his tone indulgent as it always was with Willow. Until she’d pushed him too far, anyway. “Perhaps....”

Willow interrupted before he could order her to include Spike. “Girl time!” She clapped gleefully, then grinned and leaned forward, almost quivering with excitement. “We’ll have so much fun, just the two of us! And Puppy, of course, but he won’t have nearly as much fun. I’m sure Xander can think of something to keep Spike from being bored while we play.”

She waved her hand as if her pronouncement was no big deal, and as if she had no doubt it would be adhered to. One peek at Spike’s thunderous expression and Xander knew that he wouldn’t give in easily.

For himself, he was startled, but he shouldn’t have been. Willow had always seemed to be able to read his mind and know what he wanted, oftentimes before he did, even when they were human. He was thankful that he no longer had to worry about blushing when Spike’s venomous gaze fell on him. The look he got might have left lesser vamps quaking or feeling inadequate, but Xander stared back, holding his ground. It had been much too long since he’d met someone who was actually a challenge.

A commotion at the back of the room broke their staring contest and heralded the arrival of the contingent from L.A. The Master hoped to open a similar manufacturing plant there, once he had the backing of the local master. The Master clapped his hands and everyone fell silent.

“Everyone out! We have business to discuss.”

The noise level rose as the room cleared out.

“Willow,” the Master said over the clamor, “please show our guests around.”

He dangled a set of keys over Willow’s head. Her smile as she reached up to take them was filled with dark promise. “Yes, Master.” Willow rose effortlessly and held her empty hand out to Drusilla. “Come, Kitten.”

Drusilla snarled and scratched the air in front of Willow.

“Oh yes, Kitten has claws. We’re going to have so much fun,” Willow said as she drew Drusilla to her feet. “Come, we’ll give you the grand tour.” She looked up at him as she helped Drusilla down the stairs. “Xander.” Then turned her gaze to the other vampire. “Spike.”

Xander knelt to kiss the Master’s hand, offered up to him automatically, before following Willow off the dias. He brushed past Spike, making sure to rub against him even though there was plenty of room to pass, and then moved up the aisle behind Willow and Drusilla. He could just make out their whispered conversation.

“Once we’ve shown you around, we’ll introduce you to Puppy, and then you and I can have a party.”

Drusilla’s giggle sounded a bit mad. “Will there be tea?”

With Willow in the lead, they showed Drusilla and Spike through the Master’s lair, once known as The Bronze. With a soft, “Princess,” Spike had pulled Drusilla away from Willow and she leaned on him as they walked, even though Xander didn’t think she really needed the support. The last stop was the dungeon, and Puppy’s cell.

Drusilla gasped. “Daddy! No, no....” She keened. “What’s wrong with him?”

Angel looked up when he heard Drusilla’s voice. The look of horror and regret was almost enough to make Xander want to stay and watch Willow’s game. Almost. He glanced at Spike. He had other fish to fry.

“You’ll hardly believe it,” Willow said, drawing out the suspense.

Xander made sure she couldn’t see him, then rolled his eyes. Since becoming a vampire, Willow had turned into such a drama queen.

“He’s got a soul.”

“No! Oh, I can see it burning.”

“A vampire with a soul?” Spike said mockingly. “How lame is that?”

Xander grinned, glad to have found a kindred spirit, but both women ignored his outburst.

“Calls himself Angel, now. I just call him Puppy.”

“We need to get it out of him.”

Willow sighed. “I’ve been trying. He’s not very cooperative.”

“What have you tried?”

“I’ve tried burning it out of him, bleeding it out of him, beating it out of him....”

“Have you tried cutting it out of him?” Drusilla made a scissoring motion. “Snip, snip.”

Willow glowed with the memory. “I’ve carved the prettiest designs on him. Some of them have been so pretty I made them permanent with a little bit of holy water.”

“I meant, cut it out.” She made a scooping motion this time. “Dig, dig, dig.”

“Mmm, no. Perhaps we should leave that as a last resort, though. He’d be much less fun as a pile of dust.”

Drusilla took a step towards the bars. “May I play with Daddy?”

“Of course.” Willow turned to them. “Okay, time for you boys to leave. Go find your own games to play.”

Spike’s expression turned mulish and he stood with his feet spread, arms crossed over his chest. “I want to stay.”

“Oh, how sweet.” Willow shoved him out the door, then Xander. “But no.” The door shut with an echoing clang.

*~*~*

Spike was still sputtering when Xander led him into the training room. He tossed a stick to him and Spike stopped talking about Willow’s heritage long enough to grab it out of the air and give Xander a baleful glare.

“What’s this for?”

Xander shrugged. “Nothing to do around here during the day except fucking and fighting.” He raised his stick.

Spike regarded Xander as he twirled the stick. Xander couldn’t help staring, and he got hard watching Spike’s slender fingers expertly manipulate it. When he looked up, Spike was smirking at him.

“From the way you’ve been looking me over, figured you’d choose fucking.”

Xander smirked back, moving his own stick from hand to hand. “What makes you think I haven’t?”

“This is foreplay, then, is it?” Spike moved around the room, putting his back to Xander in a display of arrogance.

“If that’s what you need,” Xander said, baiting Spike. “Me? I’m good to go.”

Spike twisted around and regarded him with raised eyebrows. “You think you got what I want?”

“Brown eyes, brown hair. I figure the cock’s just a bonus.”

Spike sneered. “What do you know about it?”

Xander laughed. “Angel can spin a pretty yarn.”

“Don’t believe you, boy.” Spike circled around him.

Xander turned in place so that he continued to face Spike. “Willow has no finesse. She likes to cause physical pain, but she doesn’t understand that the ache of bones re-knitting and burns healing just doesn’t hit Angel where it hurts. See, Angel thinks he deserves all that. Plus, it heals much too quickly. But the pain he feels when I make him tell me stories about the ‘good old days’, well _that_ is excruciating. He gets especially worked up over the things he did to Drusilla before turning her.”

Xander paused to let that sink in, then added, “And you.”

Spike’s eyes flashed yellow. He shucked the black leather duster and tossed it to the floor in the corner. Distracted by firm pecs and bunching biceps under the tight black t-shirt, Xander went down hard when Spike took his legs out at the ankles. He rolled out of the way as Spike brought the sharp end of the stick down right where he’d been sprawled.

While Spike was jerking the stick out of the floor, Xander continued rolling until he’d regained his feet. “We fighting then?”

They circled each other.

“What are the stakes?”

Xander smirked. “Winner’s choice.”

“You think you can take me, boy?”

“Just don’t make it too easy for me. I mean, I know brunets are your type, but....” Xander ducked a wild swing at his head and then lashed out before they circled each other once more.

“What makes you think I’d want to fuck you, anyway?”

Xander rolled his eyes. “Please. We’re vampires.”

“I’ve got my Princess.”

Xander laughed. He couldn’t help it.

Spike pulled up short. “What’s so funny?”

“What do you think she’s doing right now? On Angel’s dick or Willow’s fingers, she’s probably screaming her fool head off this very second.”

Xander didn’t duck fast enough to miss this blow, and the fight was on. The first five minutes was a deadly battle that took all of Xander’s concentration and skill. He didn’t make any fatal errors, but he didn’t escape Spike’s fury unscathed. He had bruises on arms and legs, a cut above his eye oozed blood that impaired his sight, and he had a broken rib or three. He wondered briefly if it had been smart to antagonize Spike as he had.

Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one sporting battle scars. Spike was limping on a wrenched ankle and Xander was sure he’d broken a couple of Spike’s fingers with a particularly vicious blow.

The fight soon took on a new tone. Xander could tell by the fire in Spike’s eyes that the adrenaline coursing through his veins was fueling something other than blood rage. When he gauged that Spike was primed, Xander moved into Spike’s blow rather than deflecting it, and went down. He ended up pinned to the floor by Spike’s body, the stick across his throat.

“Did you just throw this fight?”

“Why would I do that?” Xander managed to get the words out despite the pressure against his throat. He moaned as his body reacted to Spike’s.

Spike frowned. “Thought you wanted to fuck me?”

“I never said that, you did.”

Spike eased up on the stick. “What did you want, then?”

Xander closed his eyes and lifted his hips. Spike grabbed a handful of hair and tugged.

“Say it.”

“I want you to fuck me. I’ve wanted you to fuck me since I first saw you.”

Spike sat up so that he was straddling Xander’s thighs. “Yeah? Why is that?”

“Because you had attitude.”

“Gets a little boring around here, does it?” Spike tossed his stick away.

“A little.”

“Looking for someone to shake things up?”

Xander nodded and relinquished his hold on the stick, allowing Spike to take it and toss it across the room with the other.

“And getting fucked’ll do that?”

“It’s a start.”

“What was all this for, then?”

Xander couldn’t hold back a smart remark. “I wanted to make sure you knew who you were fucking. Didn’t want to be an Angelus substitute.”

Spike’s face scrunched up and he punched him, drawing blood, and then stood up.

Xander licked his lip, groaning as he got harder. “Where are you going?”

Spike licked Xander’s blood off his knuckles. “Sun’s down, and I’m feeling a bit peckish.” He sauntered over and snatched up his duster.

“But....”

Xander scrambled to his feet, adjusting himself so his jeans didn’t feel so tight, and followed Spike.

*~*~*

“The blood of a virgin,” Xander said.

Spike rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“If you like bland.”

“What do you mean, bland?”

Willow and Drusilla trailed after the other two, feeling each other up and giggling at their antics.

“Bland, no spice. I happen to like my blood with a dash of spice. Get ‘em a little worked up first, fear or arousal, don’t matter, and _then_ drain ‘em dry. The only thing better is the blood of a slayer. _That_ will make you fucking _fly_. Ain’t that right, Princess?” He turned back to look at Drusilla, who was weaving from side to side as she walked. “What are you doing, luv?”

“Moonbeams,” she said, as if Spike would understand.

“Ah,” he said, and turned back to Xander.

“I heard the white hats talking once. They said the slayer—Buffy something or other—was supposed to come here, but she never showed up.”

Spike grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop, then nodded ahead of them. “There’s one.” He looked at Xander. “We do this my way.”

Xander nodded his agreement, then let Spike pull him close as they strolled down the street.

When they got close enough for the girl to hear without Spike raising his voice, Spike said, “Hey, luv. Looking for a good time?”

She looked them over. “I need to get home.”

“This won’t take long. And we’ll make you feel good.”

Xander tried hard to keep a straight face. He’d never tried this approach. He normally liked the thrill of the hunt, but the anticipation was making his erection, which hadn’t quite gone away, much to Willow’s amusement, stiff once more.

Spike didn’t wait for the girl to answer, just slid up beside her and ran his hand up her arm and into her hair, then leaned down to kiss her. She moaned and tried to push him away, but Xander was already playing his part in their game. He stepped up behind her, trapping her between them. His hands were busy exploring her body, palming her breasts and rubbing between her thighs, even as she struggled.

When the scent of arousal was strong in the air Spike pulled back and looked at Xander over her shoulder, and then they both morphed and lowered their mouths to either side of her neck. She screamed as their fangs entered her flesh. As they drew the blood from her body, her struggles ceased and she began to rub herself against Spike’s leg.

Before she was drained, Spike withdrew, then pulled at Xander’s head until he too released his hold on her. With her blood on their lips they kissed, her body crushed between them.

Willow moaned. “I love this part.”

“Spike, I’m hungry.”

Spike passed the girl, compliant from loss of blood, off to Drusilla and Willow and then slammed Xander up against the car she’d been getting into. They kissed once more, hard, tongues and teeth clashing. Xander slipped his hands under the duster and explored Spike, pulling at the t-shirt to get to the skin beneath.

Spike went right for Xander’s jeans, undoing them and shoving them down his thighs. He pulled back far enough to spin Xander around and pin him to the car.

“You want to get fucked?” he whispered into Xander’s ear, his hand moving unerringly to the cleft between Xander’s cheeks.

“Yes.”

Spike rubbed his finger over Xander’s hole until Xander was nearly crazy with want, and then shoved it inside.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, dammit!”

Spike pressed a second finger inside and Xander pushed back.

“Come on, Spike.”

Spike pulled out and Xander could feel him undoing his own jeans, and then there was pressure and pain, and Spike was forcing his way inside, and then thrusting and driving deep, ramming into his prostate and pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Feel that?”

Xander groaned. “Hell, yes! I’ll still feel it tomorrow.”

Spike’s hand came around him and fingers circled his cock. A flick and a twist later Xander was coming all over the car and Spike’s hand while Spike filled his ass. Spike pulled out and then slapped one buttock hard enough to leave a bruise.

Xander jumped. “What was that for?”

“Thinking you could con me.”

Xander tried to look penitent. “Only because you had something I wanted.”

“Don’t do it again.”

They buckled themselves up and turned to see the girls kissing, corpse at their feet.

“Dru always did like to watch me fuck.”

“We could do it again.” Spike looked at him. “You know, for the girls.”

Spike pushed off the car and wrapped his arms around Drusilla and Willow. “What say we go find another one?”

“All right,” Drusilla said, “but this time I want to play with them first.”

The girls moved on ahead and Spike fell back to walk with Xander.

“How attached are you to this place?”

Xander could tell that Spike found Sunnydale wanting. He shrugged. “Why?”

“I hear there’s a Hellmouth in Cleveland. And that one has a slayer.” He grinned at Xander.

The End


End file.
